List of Star Wars air, aquatic, and ground vehicles
The following is a list of fictional Star Wars ground vehicles, including tanks, landspeeders, and assault units. 74-Z Military Speeder The Aratech 74-Z speeder bike was the Republic’s primary reconnaissance and light scout/antipersonnel vehicle of the Clone Wars. It was much faster and more manoeuvrable than its Separatist equivalent, the STAP, and packed almost the same amount of firepower. It was primarily carried by LAAT/i or LAAT/v troop gunships and dropped when below the repulsor engines’ maximum height capability. The 74-Z could perform many roles, from scouting to antipersonnel ‘mop-up’ operations to getting information to and from isolated outposts with no comm capability, being used as a makeshift field ambulance and even performing hit-and-run sabotage missions against highly defended enemy targets. The 74-Z could also boost power to the repulsorlift engines for a short time, resulting in incredibly powerful quick bursts of speed used for things like getting out of a particularly sticky situation or catching up to a fast-fleeing enemy. However, if the pilot boosted for too long he could risk a complete engine burnout, and while boosting, power to other systems like the inertial compensator and blasters was dropped substantially. Armored Assault Tank (AAT) The Armored Assault Tank or AAT is a large repulsor tank used mainly by the Trade Federation. It was first seen in Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace. It also appears in several video games, such as Clone Wars, Battlefront, Battlefront II, Battle for Naboo, and Phantom Menace. They were also seen very briefly in the far background alongside Homing Spider Droids in Revenge of the Sith, during the Order 66 sequence on Felucia. The vehicle was designed by Baktoid Armor factories, with most important parts in the rear. It carries a payload of 55 missiles. When it runs out of ammo, it returns to its carrier to have its whole bottom replaced with a new one. Its energy weapons consist of two forward-firing, fixed blasters mounted on the craft's "wings", and a heavy blaster mounted on a dorsally-mounted turret with a 360-degree traverse. Its crew consists of 4 battle droids (commander, pilot, 2 gunners). While relatively quick compared to "walking" vehicles (such as the AT-TE), it is slow compared to smaller floating craft, such as the Naboo Gian Speeder or single-droid STAP. The AAT continued to see action in the Clone Wars fighting on a multitude of worlds, including Muunilinst. Here, one such tank was hijacked and destroyed by an ARC trooper on a covert mission deep within the Muunilinst capitol. According to the Clone Wars video game, AATs were also present on the rocky plains of Geonosis, and functioned just as well as they did on the plains of Naboo. They were also present on Kashyyyk, Thule, and Rhen Var. Armored Hover Train The armoured hover train is, as the name suggests, a long train of armoured carriages that run along what is apparently a maglev track. It appears in the Nintendo 64 & PC computer game Star Wars: Rogue Squadron, on the spice-mine asteroid Kessel, and is used to transport prisoners and cargo across the planetoid. There are three discernible carriage types on the Kessel train: a cargo carriage (a simple cuboid), a cockpit (a sloping cuboid) and a gun carriage with two turbolasers cannons and a missile launcher. According to Wedge Antilles (who was captured and taken to Kessel) "the food is good, but the service is lousy" All-Terrain Walker series AT-AA The All Terrain Anti-Aircraft or AT-AA walker is a quick moving mobile anti-aircraft weapon used by the Empire. The AT-AA is a rigid slab without a neck and has four powerful legs, similar to the SPHA-T walker. The cockpit has three forward-facing viewports, similar to the AT-AT. Each is armed with a "flak pod" mounted on a dorsal turret, designed to attack aerial opponents. The AT-AA designed for defending Imperial Walker formations from aerial assault, but is useless against any ground vehicles. The AT-AA first appeared in the Force Commander video game.Star Wars: Military Walkers AT-AP The All Terrain Attack Pod is a three-legged evolution of the AT-PT walker. It wasn't suited for a particular type of combat, rather it could perform a variety of jobs. Its two primary legs were used for walking, while the third leg hung underneath the fuselage and would be extended during combat to help stabilize the walker when it took aim and fired its main cannon or when the walker was crossing uneven terrain. The AT-AP is operated by 3 clone troopers at a time, two in the cabin and a third operating a top-mounted projectile cannon that could swivel 360 degrees that was similar to the one of the AT-TE. In addition, it is armed with a large projectile cannon fixed in the front of the craft and an anti-personnel blaster cannon at the bottom of the main fuselage. Beneath the top turret, there is a supply cage with tools and the drive motor. Often issued with Republic mechanized infantry forces, walkers of this type saw action at the Battle of Felucia and the Battle of Kashyyyk, where it was seen in Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith. For more information, see the Star Wars Databank Article. AT-AR The All Terrain Advance Raider (or AT-AR) is shaped like the AT-ST. It has less firepower, though, with only one heavy laser cannon. It does, however, run faster than the AT-ST and is more heavily armoured. Larger than the AT-ST, it stands at 12 meters. This allows for two crewmen in a large cockpit, as large as an AT-AT; and there is available space in the back for cargo, soldiers, or facilities for long trips for the crew. Deployed on jungle, forest, and ice worlds, this vehicle was deployed at the Battle of Hoth along with its fellow AT-ST, and AT-AT. AT-AT The All Terrain Armored Transport (AT-AT), also called the Imperial Walker, was a major part of the Galactic Empire's army. They were assembled by Kuat Drive Yards, and evolved from the previous built AT-TE Walkers, made for the Clone Wars. Four AT-ATs where the main force of the assault on the Rebel base in Hoth and although the Rebels destroyed two of these giants, the AT-ATs where able to destroy the shield generator and end the Battle of Hoth in victory for the Empire. AT-HE The AT-HE (all terrain heavy enforcer) is a fictional walker from Attack of the Clones and Revenge of the Sith. While similar to the AT-TE or AT-AT, it is slower than the AT-TE and smaller than the AT-AT. It was deployed in the Battle of Geonosis to assist gunships and mobile assault cannons (in this case the SPHA-T). After the Clone Wars, they were deployed on Utapau with Obi-Wan Kenobi. Along with most of the republic's other heavy walkers, it was manufactured by Rothana Heavy Engineering, a subsidiary company under the KDY (Kuat Drive Yards) umbrella. No official images of the AT-HE have been produced as of yet. AT-OT The AT-OT (All Terrain Open Transport) is a walker employed by the Grand Army of Republic for overland transport. It was first seen briefly in Revenge of the Sith on Felucia, while loaded with troops. Designed almost exclusively for transport behind friendly lines, the AT-OT's passengers are vulnerable to attack from above but are protected from attacks from the sides. Though not meant for combat, the AT-OT has two forward mounted laser cannons and 2 rear mounted laser cannons. The bed is designed to fit 34 clone troopers, but can fit more if needed. For more information, see the Star Wars Databank Entry. AT-PT The AT-PT (All Terrain Personal Transport) is a single seat light anti-infantry walker developed and used during the latter years of the Old Republic era. It was developed and produced by Rothana Heavy Engineering for use during the Clone Wars, though it saw little actual service during the conflicts. After the Clones Wars ended, the Empire saw AT-PTs as a great use for their individual units as most of these machines were deployed in several planets Rogue Squadron went to before the Battle of Hoth ever began. Eventually, the Empire's use of AT-PTs decreased as a new and improved walker, the AT-ST, surpassed the AT-PT in nearly every way. AT-RT The AT-RT (for All-Terrain Reconnaissance Transport) is a fast, lightly armed and armoured scout walker used to reconnoitre the battlefield and provide vital tactical information as well as mobile anti-infantry support. Exuding speed, power and menace, the AT-RT was widely used by Republic forces throughout much of the Clone Wars, and was a precursor to the AT-ST. Standing on 2 wiry legs, the spry AT-RT was a crucial part of the recon arm of the Grand Army. Capable of very high speeds, highly agile and able to unleash powerful anti-infantry laserfire from its main cannon the AT-RT excelled in its chosen role. While the open cockpit left the pilot highly exposed, improved body armour and the walker’s speed proved more than adequate defences on most occasions. While the laser cannon was deadly to any infantry units that crossed its path, it was underpowered when dealing with more significant threats. Anything above the size and power of a Dwarf Spider Droid was unable to be dealt with by this small craft, but it often scouted out targets and brought devastating air, artillery or ground strikes to bear on them before they could react. It was able to do this with its advanced scanner suite, mounted on the nose, and directly coupled to it its powerful rear-mounted communications gear. For protection and more concentrated firepower, AT-RTs often travelled in squads of 3-6. This produced a frighteningly efficient anti-infantry killing machine that was highly mobile and coordinated due to the advanced communications equipment. AT-RTs were also often deployed as police units in captured territory. Their menacing presence made any resistance fighter think twice before mounting campaigns against Republic bases, equipment, personnel or vehicles. Certain AT-RT units were upgraded for front-line battlefield combat by the addition of heavier armour and a twin mortar cannon mounted above the engines. While still poor in combat with proper vehicles or larger combat droids, these advanced units could clear out spaces of infantry very quickly and made the task of advancing the front lines much easier for the hard-pressed Clone Troopers. AT-ST All Terrain Scout Transports are bipedal war machines used by the Galactic Empire. AT-STs were seen in the Battle of Hoth and the Battle of Endor in the movies The Empire Strikes Back and Return of the Jedi. The AT-ST can be referred to (in science fiction terms) as a "chicken walker" because of its shape and walking motion. AT-TE Created for Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones, the AT-TE ( All Terrain Tactical Enforcer) is an all-terrain assault walker, and the precursor of the Imperial AT-AT.The AT-TE is an armored vehicle usually a transport through harsh enviorements.It's firepower usually takes out transports preparing to land or turrets threatening troops AT-XT The All Terrain Experimental Transport or AT-XT is a predecessor of the Imperial AT-ST. A variant of this design was used during the Mandalorian Wars and later during the Thousand Year Sith War, but it was not armed with experimental weapons during the Clone Wars. It was commonly used by the Republic during the Dark Reaper Project, but due to its cost it was not used much afterwards. Offensively, the AT-XT is equipped with twin laser cannons and a long range mortar. Also, as a defensive measure, it is equipped with a shield capable of absorbing enemy fire for a short period of time. Despite its slow speed, it is capable of demolishing enemy columns and AATs. This walker was featured in the game Star Wars: The Clone Wars. The AT-XT can re-generate mortars and the head moves independently of the legs. UT-AT UT-ATs, or Unstable Terrain Artillery Transports, are nicknamed the "Trident" for their three forward weapons. They function as an attack craft and a transport for different munitions. The UT-AT is similer to the AT-TE Class walker. This medium transport was developed by KDY and Mekuun following a disastrous incident in the Mirgoshir campaign of the Clone Wars. The constant pounding created by thundering footfalls of Republic walkers caused the natural bridges they were traversing on Agamar to collapse, resulting in a catastrophic loss of personnel and armor. Armed with an artilliary cannon (similar to the one mounted on top of the AT-TE), 4 anti-infantry turrets, and 2 powerful of laser cannons that make it a formidable craft. It is powered by 18 repulser skies that allow it cling to unstable surfaces but at the sacrifice of speed and maneuverabilty at speed. It can hold twenty Clone Trooper plus a pilot and multiple gunners in the forward section. The rear section is a hold for varying munitions. Though they proved to be effective during the Clone Wars, mainly the Battle of Mygeeto (Where one can be seen getting blown up by a Tri Droid) and the Battle of Cato Neimoidia to take down buildings and assist in ground assaults, they suffered heavy losses due to their slow speed. Alliance AAC-1 The Alliance AAC-1, also known as the Alliance Anti-Aircraft Speeder, is a type of hovertank used by the Rebel Alliance during the Galactic Civil War. The AAC-1 is manned by two pilots. The AAC-1 is equipped with two twin laser cannons, two projectile cannons at the side of the tank's laser cannons and the cockpit, and two missile launchers. The missile launchers of the AAC-1 are manned by a second pilot. These missile launchers are similar to the missile launchers on the Hailfire Droid of the Confederacy of Independent Systems; those on the AAC-1, however, can turn 360 degrees. The AAC-1 has quickly became rivals to the vehicles of the Galactic Empire especially the Imperial IFT-T Hover Tank, which is rivaled along with the Rebel Combat Landspeeder to be the main vehicle of the Rebel Alliance. AAC-1s were seen many times during the Galactic Civil War aiding the Rebel craft on many places such as Naboo or Utapau. An advanced version of the AAC-1 is the Alliance Commander AAC-2, which is invulnerable to slicing by Imperial Engineers and has more advanced weapons than its standard cousin. AAC-1s and AAC-2s are vulnerable at the black coolant tanks at the side of the tank, where Shock Troopers can damage the craft badly. The AAC-1 and AAC-2 are seen in Star Wars Battlefront II. BARC speeder The BARC speeder is a vehicle very similar to the Swoop variant of a speederbike. The only advantage besides a good looking chassis is its ability to navigate tough terrain and hills better than its counterparts. It is playable in the online game Star Wars Galaxies, and comes with the Total Experience pack. It was used by BARC Troopers in Revenge of the Sith. The BARC troopers killed Jedi Knight Stass Allie with it twin laser cannons when Clone Commander Neyo got the message from Supreme Chancellor Palpatine. Clone Turbo Tank Also known as the A6 Juggernaut, this heavy assault vehicle was developed by Kuat Drive Yards and introduced in the later stages of the Clone Wars. During the Battle of Kashyyyk in Revenge of The Sith you can see 2 of them firing missiles and rolling at full speed. Actually intended to provide remote outposts with enough firepower to defend themselves against droid attack, its value was soon recognised by Republic tacticians as well. It soon all but replaced the AT-TE and TX-130S as the primary ground assault vehicle. Rolling across the ground on 10 massive wheels, it could transport up to 300 troops and/or up to 1000 tons of cargo in its heavily armoured interior. Powered by a huge reactor, sheathed in extremely heavy armour plate and loaded with multiple highly devastating weapons systems, the HAVw A6 Juggernaut was one of the most powerful and deadly assault vehicles ever made, superseded only by the Imperial All-Terrain Armored Transport (AT-AT). Droid commanders very rightly feared its presence on the battlefield. Corporate Alliance Tank Droid The Tank Droid is a war vehicle constructed by the Corporate Alliance to combat the Army of the Republic. The standard version of the Corporate Alliance Tank Droid was the Persuader-class Droid Enforcer. It was one of the many contributions of the Corporate Alliance to the droid armies of the Confederacy of Independent Systems. The Corporate Alliance used this deadly Droid Enforcer to punish local populations on Outer Rim worlds that opposed the Alliance or complained about unfair business. The tank droid was a 6 metre tall automaton with a huge central wheel supported by 4 small outrigger wheels. It could also roll on its single traction drive thread. The tank droid was also equipped with 4 arm-mounted blaster cannons. The droid's front featured several sensors above its two photoreceptor eyes. During the Clone Wars, the tank droid was dispatched across the Star Wars galaxy to defend Confederacy bases. They could also be used to accompany vehicles such as the Homing spider droid and the Hailfire droid. During a battle the tank droid could also crush to death any unfortunate enemy soldier that got into its path with its huge central wheel. Of all the Confederacy war vehicles, the Tank Droid was feared most by civilians and soldiers alike because of their destructive power and relentless nature. They would crush even unarmed civilians without any mercy and would fire their weapons with wild abandon. To make it even worse, the Corporate Alliance began equipping them with voice modulators to make these automatons even more frightening towards the end of the Clone Wars. The Tank Droid participated in the Battle of Geonosis but never made it into the film. They also appeared in Revenge of the Sith during the Battle of Kashyyyk where they crushed countless Clone troopers and Wookiees. Decimator The Decimator is a massive mechanized unit capable of destroying land, air, and sea units. Its main offensive weaponry is a small globe, similar to a lightning globe. The globe charges up power and unleashes a tight beam, not unlike the Death Star's superlaser, and destroys its target. It also seems that this beam can be used to attack multiple opponents. Dwarf Spider Droid .]] The Dwarf spider droid is a ground vehicle manufactured by the Commerce Guild to support the cause of the Separatists. Its main weapon was a central laser cannon mounted on its face to look like a nose. The droid's small frame and four all-terrain legs made it suitable for warfare in dangerous mines. Flash Speeder The Flash Speeder is a small landspeeder used by the Naboo Royal Security Forces. It is actually a slightly modified version of the civilian Seraph-class landspeeder. It is used for street patrol, personnel transport and high-speed pursuit of criminals. Since Naboo is a fairly peaceful planet, it is not designed for combat. There is a rotating blaster mounted on the back of the speeder. The Flash speeder can comfortably seat two people, including the driver, and two more passengers can squeeze into the rear seats. The engines are tuned to give the pilot maximum control in the streets of Naboo and can use its repulsorlifts to attain a height of two meters. GAT The GAT (G'round '''A'rmored 'T'ank) was the Confederacy of Independent Systems' equivalent of the Republic Fighter Tank as seen in the Star Wars: The Clone Wars video game. Its armament was two medium laser cannons and two missile launchers. It was built by the InterGalactic Banking Clan. Gian Speeder The '''Gian Speeder is a landspeeder used by the Naboo Royal Security Forces. It is similar to its cousin the Flash Speeder but is only used for serious situations. The Gian Speeder's weapons are 3 laser cannons, one of which is a heavy laser cannon which can charge energy, that can easily disable civilian vehicles and are also effective against military targets. It carries a pilot, gunner and 2 passengers. The Gian Speeder's hull is stronger than that of its civilian counterpart, the SoroSuub V-19. The Gian Speeder is 5.7 metres long and is equipped with thrust pods tucked in at its back to reduce target silhouette. It is faster than the more powerful, but sluggish Trade Federation Armoured Assault Tank. It first appeared in The Phantom Menace where the Naboo Security Forces used it to recapture Naboo from the Trade Federation. The vehicle may be named for Giancarlo Coppola, the deceased son of Lucas's friend and mentor Francis Ford Coppola, who, like both Lucas and Coppola, had a strong interest in cars. HAG (Heavy Artillery Gun) The Trade Federation's Heavy Artillery Gun or Mortar Tank as they are more commonly known within the ranks of the Republic military are an upgraded version of the AAT, or Armoured Assault Tank. As well as an armour upgrade, they also are refitted to fire mortars. Countless numbers of HAGs were used in the earlier stages of the Clone Wars and were used to bombard the enemy with a full load of 120 mortars. One shot from their guns could destroy a Republic troop transport, and in concentrated numbers they were deadly to any Republic armour. The Republic answer was the AT-XT, which did not get into mass-production but was deadly, with mortar grenades and plasma shields. Despite this, the HAGs continued to see action at conflicts like Battle of Thule. They were present at the Battle of Naboo and were firing on the Naboo Outpost and their turrets, but they were destroyed one by one by Rhys Dallows, Nym, Vana Sage, Reti and Jenkins. But before the AT-XT was deployed, it was a dangerous foe to ground-based stationary enemies and outposts. This vehicle appeared in the video game Star Wars: Starfighter during the "Last Stand" level (Though the HAG seen in the Star Wars: Clone Wars video game was a variant of the one seen in the Starfighter video game. The one seen in Starfighter, however, looked more like a backwards facing MTT with a cannon sticking at an angle out of its back than the AAT variant of the Clone Wars video game). Hailfire Droid The Hailfire droid was a lethal war vehicle constructed by the Intergalactic Banking Clan. The hailfire droid was a self-aware mobile missile platform and was capable of destroying entire platoons of enemy soldiers. The hailfire droid is also known as the '"Wheel droid"' and is well equipped with missile launchers fitted on each side of its head. Each missile launcher could fire 30 rocket warheads, each of which had the destructive capability to destroy an AT-TE walker. If the Hailfire droid's supply of missiles ran out, it was also equipped with a long range medium-powered laser cannon. Hailfire droids worked extremely well as anti-aircraft weapons, and destroyed some of the Republic Gunships at the Battle of Geonosis. The hailfire droid also ran on large hoop-like wheels on either side of the body which enabled it to operate on every land terrain. Before the Clone Wars, the hailfire droid was used by the Intergalactic Banking Clan to punish customers who had declined to pay their debts. The hailfire droid first appeared in the Attack of the Clones during the Battle of Geonosis where they disabled or destroyed many AT-TEs and injured and killed countless Clone troopers before being destroyed by Republican Gunships. Later during the Clone Wars, the hailfire droids fought in many battles against the Old Republic. Near the end though, the Republic saw fewer numbers of Hailfire Droids due to their low durability and limited warheads. Probably the only time an army of Hailfire Droid were seen greatly was back in the Battle of Muunilinst. This vehicle was seen in only a few scenes in the movies but is a usable vehicle in Starwars Battlefront and Starwars Battlefront II. For more information, please see the Star Wars Databank Entry on Hailfire Droid. Homing Spider Droid The OG-9 Homing Spider Droid is an automated droid vehicle. Built by the Commerce Guild, was one of the mainstays of the Confederacy armed forces. Deadly to both ground and air units, these dangerous droids were one of the biggest threats that the Grand Army of the Republic had to face. Striding across the battlefield on 4 huge, piston-like legs, it could traverse mountainous terrain, deserts, and forests and was only thwarted by swamps or deep water. The armament was deadly in the extreme: 1 heavy-duty homing laser underneath for use against all manner of larger ground targets and one smaller top mounted laser to shoot down aircraft and smaller, faster ground vehicles like Speeder bikes. Not only was it powerful, it was also unusual: the armament was an actual laser instead of a blaster. Lasers are beams of extremely focused light, rather than blaster technology which uses magnetically-sealed ‘bolts’ of ionised gas and energy. This means that the destructive energy came out of the focusing dish as a beam which continued until it dissipated somewhere far off in the distance. It hit its target at light-speed, providing no chance for the target to dodge or avoid the beam, either. Lasers also assured accuracy – they did not move or jolt at all when fired and, as the term ‘laser-straight’ shows, they were perfectly aligned. When combined with the highly sensitive Parallax homing dishes, which detected with a high degree of accuracy the presence and position of enemies, the weapons placed on this droid were some of the most lethal used by a ground vehicle in the Clone Wars. Laser or not, the beam could tear through armour like tissue paper and in the Battle of Geonosis groups of Spider Droids managed to decimate whole contingents of Republic AT-TEs. The OG-9 utilised a powerful reactor to supply the intense, sustained energy needs of its homing lasers. This reactor was kept safe inside the armoured central body core; however, if this was breached the reactor would destabilise and detonate in a massive explosion, vaporising anything in the immediate vicinity of the droid and dealing blast damage to things a bit farther away. When this deadly machine was combined with the Dwarf Spider Droid a formidable advance attack could be made. This was because the lasers of the Homing Spider Droid were mounted on a body held high up in the air by the legs, so when it was positioned behind a line of it’s shorter cousins, Dwarf Spider Droids, it could fire without fear of hitting anything friendly. When combined with a battalion of infantry such as Battle and Super Battle Droids, it took seriously strong enemy lines to resist such an integrated, deadly wall of firepower. They did have their weaknesses, though: more than once, groups of Clone Troopers on 74-Zs rushed at groups of Spider Droids too fast for their weapons to track and threw limpet mines onto their casing as they passed by. Otherwise, Spider Droids were one of the most lethal battlefield units ever to enter service in the Clone Wars. Imperial IFT-T Hover Tank The IFT-T, or TX-130T Fighter Tank, is used by the Galactic Empire. It is equipped with missile launchers, laser cannons and a beam cannon on the top of the tank. This tank has grey markings and repulsorlift engines. An earlier model, the Republic IFT-X Hover Tank, was used early in The Clone Wars. Both variants appear in the game Star Wars Battlefront II. Landspeeder Considered to be the Star Wars equivalent of the automobile, the landspeeder is able to travel across any terrain at high speed. Low-power repulsorlifts allow the vehicle to constantly hover one to two meters above the ground both in stationary and travelling modes. Turbine jet engines are responsible for propelling the vehicle forward at high speeds. MPTL-2a The Mobile Proton Torpedo Launcher-2a Artillery is an artillery piece used by the Rebel Alliance. Loratus Manufacturing had created the MPTL for use by the rebels though it was slow and the Empire could exploit its sluggishness by destroying it with Imperial artillery before any damage could be done. Loratus then created a newer version of the MPTL: the MPTL-2a. The MPTL-2a was lighter and could deploy faster. It was still an artillery piece, not a direct combatant, so they were often acommpanied by ground vehicles or infantry. The MPTL-2a appears in Star Wars: Empire At War PC game. It is a useful anti-infantry vehicle, as it kills one platoon of stormtroopers with just one proton torpedo, but it is also good against small mechanized Empire units, such as the AT-ST and the IFT-X. It is 15 meters long, can function with 1 commander and a pilot, and travels at 18 mph. The MPTL can split its armoured shell to reveal 9 proton torpedo launchers. When deployed it can fire torpedoes over 20 kilometers with the help of a spotter droid. Most of this information came from the Star Wars.com databank entry. MT-AT The Mountain Terrain Armored Transport is an arachnid-like walker designed to scale extremely steep cliffs. The design was created at the Imperial Remnant facility on Carida, and has seen action during the attempted kidnapping of Anakin Solo while Anakin was still a baby. It is probable the design perished soon after this in the destruction of the Caridan system at the hands of Kyp Durron and the destruction of all but one vehicle in service as a result of Alliance defenses in place to foil such attempts at kidnap. The chin-mounted guns on this craft have more power than the main guns on the AT-AT and the rotating laser cannons on the legs allow for excellent anti-infantry capabilities. MTT The Multi-Troop Transport or MTT is a vehicle used to transport battle droids by the Trade Federation. It was manufactured and designed by Baktoid Armour Workshop. It could carry 112 battle droids with their standard blaster rifles. They are 13 metres tall and 31 metres long. The MTT's face is reinforced and studded with case-hardened metal alloy studs and is designed to smash through enemy walls so that troops may be deployed into battle immediately. The MTT's control room is staffed by a battle droid pilot and a droid gunner/engineer. Its weapons are four 17kv anti-personnel blaster cannons mounted in ball turrets. Naboo Destroyer The Naboo Destroyer is an extremely large (for the Naboo Military) type of Combat Speeder. It features 3 - 5 medium blaster cannons, thick metal armour and can carry up to half a dozen people. Few of these speeders were ever produced and now they only exist in museums. Destroyers were used briefly in the Battle and the Defense of Naboo, but most were destroyed by Trade Federation AATs. NR-N99 Tank Droid The NR-N99 Tank droid, or Snail droid, was a droid designed and produced by the Corporate Alliance, to defend themselves. When they joined the Separatists, their immense armies of tank droids were added to the massive droid army of the separatists. The tank droid is a strong vehicle armed with two laser cannons on its sides. The tank droids move themselves with enormous tracks, which are not only effective for movement, but also in crushing the enemy. Its two red eyes make the droid look like a snail even more. In the battle of Kashyyyk, the tank droids were used as quick transports by the battle droids. Although the tank droids were highly effective in battle, several wookiee commandos were able to blow some tank droids up by sticking time bombs to their sides. Podracer A podracer is a small, one-man repulsorcraft composed of a floating anti-gravity pod propelled by dual (or sometimes quadruple) turbine engines. The engines are not physically connected to each other, but are linked by power couplings apparently consisting of plasma discharges of some kind; they are connected to the pods by long cables. Rebel Combat Landspeeder The Rebel Combat Landspeeder, or Combat Speeder, was a common craft during the Galactic Civil War which could be seen on places such as Tatooine or Rhen Var. After a bad night at the Sabaac tables, the designer of the speeder sold the blueprints to Sorosuub in order to pay off people who he bet with. This vehicle is equipped with two rapid firing laser cannons, a slow but powerful firing cannon on the top of the vechicle, and two proton torpedo launchers which fire two torpedoes at a time. This tank is similar to the Gian Speeder except it is red and beige and has a closed cockpit. Combat Speeders are manned by two pilots. It is a lethal tank to the Empire, especially to its rival, the Imperial IFT-T Hover Tank, the AT-ST, and even the menacing AT-AT walkers. Rebel Combat Landspeeders are commonly called Combat Speeders. They make appearances in Star Wars Battlefront. Rebel Gun Sled (The name is not official, as this vehicle has never been officially named.) Each of these Gun sleds is mounted with an anti-personnel cannon and used to protect the hangars of Echo Base. One of these units was briefly seen in the left corner of the screen when Han Solo rode into a hangar at the beginning of Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back. In addition, a cut-scene showed Luke Skywalker using a sled of this type to fight off Wampas. Rebel Hover Sled The Hover Sled is a Rebel troop carrier. White repulsor-craft seen in the background in Echo Base and the main hangar of Home One. Was enclosed on all sides, but without a roof. Could carry passengers and cargo. During the evacuation of Echo Base, Rebel transport ships were loaded up with these troop carriers, and all fighter escorts were told to wait until each transport was filled up before taking off. A hover sled brought the Rebel strike force to their shuttle before the Battle of Endor. Rebel Personnel Carrier The Rebel Personnel Carrier is an open-air repulsor-craft used to carry personnel and some amounts of cargo around Rebel bases. The driver stood at the front of the vehicle, fully exposed, and all passengers sat on each side of the main platform, so this was not a vehicle meant for combat situations. When the Millennium Falcon reached the secret base at Yavin IV, two of these carriers brought the crew and passengers inside the main hangar. Sandcrawler Seismic Tank The Seismic Tank is a massive weapon produced by the Confederacy of Independent Systems in their struggle against the Galactic Republic. The tank was developed by Haor Chall Engineering and labeled as a mining vehicle. The Tank's role was greatly different than what was stated in the legal papers when used on the world of Dantooine. The Seismic Tank utilises repulsorlift engines to hover over the battlefield until given the command to utilize its seismic driver which smashes into the ground causing massive shockwaves within the ground itself. This wave of damage effects all ground forces, spreading dust and wind which blows infantry to the ground. On occasions enemy infantry have not recovered from the attack which can be fatal when the seismic driver is sent crashing once again right on them. Beyond this the tank has no other weapon to defend itself. The Seismic Tank was revealed to Jedi Master Windu during the battle of Dantooine. The menacing machine moved slowly over the battlefield and the battle stopped, causing all units, confederacy and republic alike, to stare up in awe and terror. After the first blow was struck, Master Windu successfully evaded the shockwave, but nearly all clone troopers were killed. After destroying some droids, the Jedi master was caught off-balance and blown aside. This made the master then leap up onto the tank itself and cut his way into the internal structure. Causing a serious blow to the repulsor systems, Windu escaped out of the cockpit and the monstrous weapon of terror was sent crashing to the ground. The Seismic Tank is never seen in any of the Star Wars films, but rather in the Star Wars: Clone Wars animated series. Speeder bike The term speeder bike describes any of a variety of small personal transport vehicles that use repulsorlift engines to hover above the ground and move very rapidly. It can be compared to a motorcycle on Earth. SPHA-T The SPHA-T (Self Propelled Heavy Artillery- Turbolaser) walker, commonly known as the Big Gun, was a machine deployed in the Mandalorian War, then later in The Clone Wars. SPMA-T SPMA-T, an acronym for "Self-Propelled Medium Artillery, is a cousin design to the SPHA-T. Though it's lighter and faster it still packs the same punch as the SPHA-T. It makes it's appearance in the Star Wars: Empire At War PC game. The SPMA-T is an Empire unit, and it is usually accompanied by another two of it's kind. It is the Empire equivalent to the MPTL-2a. The SPMA-T cannot fire as far as its cousin, but is lighter, can move faster and still fire very far. Unlike the SPHA-T, which has twelve legs, the smaller SPMA-T requires only eight legs. The SPMA-T also is modular, having the ability to carry many other types of ordenance which fit the mission parameters. For more information, please view Self-Propelled Medium Artillery on [[Wookieepedia|Wookieepedia: The Star Wars Wiki]] STAP The Single Trooper Aerial Platform is an agile flying machine designed for use by the Trade Federation's battle droids. The STAP is similar in design to personal repulsorlift airhooks use for both civilian and military use in the Star Wars galaxy. It is seen mostly in the beggings of star wars episode I. Swamp Speeder The ISP (standing for Infantry Support Platform, but the vehicle was most often called simply the Swamp Speeder) was a medium-weight, highly mobile and very fast repulsor vehicle deployed on many worlds to provide anti-infantry and limited anti-vehicle support. Manned by a crew of 2 highly-trained Clone Troopers, the Swamp Speeder zipped around on the battlefield delivering punishing blows from its dual twin blaster cannons and using its high manoeuvrability to dodge enemy fire. Designed primarily for use on marshy or swampy worlds where conventional walkers would be less effective, the ISP came into use after the Republic suffered resounding defeats in their campaigns to take muddy Jabiim and similar worlds mid-way through the Clone Wars. Unaffected by the worst terrain due to its powerful repulsorlifts, it was primarily offensive in function as it relied on speed to keep out of harm’s way due to a substantial lack of armour. Fixing this craft to a static point often resulted in heavy losses. While under equipped for defensive missions, the ISP excelled at hit-and-run attacks on slow moving infantry or light vehicle targets. Swooping in from apparently nowhere, the Swamp Speeder would zip past a target while showering it with laser blasts and zooming away before weapons could be brought to bear. While it was best when dealing with light ground troops, the slightly oversized laser cannons packed enough punch to penetrate the armour on such targets as Corporate Alliance NR-N99 Tank Droids and the vehicle was agile enough to take down even a HMP Droid Gunship that had its shields up. The ISP was also good at patrol duties, cruising along at up to 100 km/h thanks to its large primary turbofan engine (which could also reverse thrust to allow the vehicle to manoeuvre more easily) while the pilots scanned the terrain for threats. ISPs were deployed on such worlds as Kashyyyk and Felucia, though they were also used on many others. Swoop bike The swoop is a variant of the speeder bike, but featuring faster and more sensitive engines. TIE crawler The TIE Crawler (also known as the Century Tank) was a strange fusion of two vastly different vehicle types- the TIE fighter and the A5 Juggernaut. The TIE crawler was a cheap, mass-produced ground combat vehicle that saw some popularity during the Galactic Civil War that left Coruscant in ruins prior to the Emperor's resurrection in Dark Empire. Trade Federation PAC The Trade Federation PAC was used by the Trade Federation to carry battle droids. It can carry 112 battle droids folded into their space-saving configuration. It is piloted by two battle droid pilots. These transports first appeared in The Phantom Menace where they carried entire platoons of battle droids. "Treaded rebel vehicle" This vehicle has no official name. These vehicles towed the rebel artillery to the front lines before the Battle of Hoth, leaving thread-tracks on the snow and ice. Never actually seen in the movie, only known by their tracks, which littered the ground. In real life, these belonged to the industrial type snowmobiles used by the film crew, but as an in-universe explanation they could be anything from tanks to APCs. Spider Droid The spider droid was a gigantic, spider-like behemoth used by the Banking Clan during the Clone Wars. During the battle of Mygeeto, the spider droid dealt massive casualties to the infantry and armour of the Republic forces, which were being lead by Ki-Adi-Mundi. Their smaller cousin was the octupturra droid, which was used on Utupau and the Battle of Coruscant. These machines greatly resemble 1960's era War of the Worlds tripod designs. TIE Mauler The TIE Mauler was a fast light tank used by the Empire. To keep them cheap the engineers used the same ball cockpit as TIE Fighters and replaced the radiation panels with small treads. The TIE Mauler was specifically designed for infantry by using 3 laser cannons to shred infantry. It also appears in the Star Wars: Empire At War PC game. Their pilots soon learned that the treads could be used to crush enemy troops beneath them, thus giving it its name. Tsmeu-6 Personal Wheel Bike The Tsmeu-6 Personal Wheel Bike is a vehicle seen in Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith. A Separatist ground craft resembling a giant wheel, with four clawed legs hanging from the sides. It could roll on the ground at great speed, crushing enemy soldiers in its path. The legs were engaged whenever the craft needed to climb steep cliffs, especially useful on the sinkhole-filled planet of Utapau. The driver was positioned in a seat on one side of the wheel, while a twin-barreled cannon occupied the other side. The wheel bike was based on technologies created for the hoop-wheeled hailfire droids used by the CIS and Designed by Z-Gomot Ternbuell Guppat Corporation in the Zug system. The Tsmeu-6 gets its stability from the gyroscopic effect produced by the massive counterspinning internal chains that drive the wheel. The chain-links feature built-in capacitors that store reserve energy to power the legs and the double blaster assembly that sits opposite the control chair. General Grievous used a wheel bike while being pursued by Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi who rode on the Utapaun varactyl, Boga. Obi-Wan attempted to wrest control of the wheel bike from Grievous, but they were both knocked out of the spinning vehicle moments before it tumbled into one of the great sinkholes lining Utapau's surface. T2-B Repulsor Tank The T2-B Repulsor Tank is an Imperial vehicle used for a variety of tasks. When the Galactic Empire took over the mining operations on Aridus the Yutrane-Trakada board was willing to supply them with vehicles and other mining equipment solely for imperial use. Though not all were so willing to go along with the Empire and Rebels took advantage of this and asked them to leave a shipment of their repulsor tanks. T2-B Tanks were one of these having four fire-linked light balsters and acute sensors. Though having a unique shielding system it was not intended as a direct combatant but more as a target painter for air and artillery stikes. Most of this information came from the star wars.com databank entry. T4-B Heavy Tank T4-B tanks were ulitised by the Rebel Alliance thanks to the Aridus Armor Manufacturer who supplied them with a compliment of T4-Bs.T4-B tanks are heavy armor units with two fire-linked heavy blasters and triple concussion missile launchers which work well against infantry.T4-B tanks were very expensive so the cash-strapped Rebels used them sparingly, but made up for in strength;they could survive heavy blaster shots from AT-ATs, and a single formation (3)could bring down one attacking it head on. Most of this information came from star wars.com databank entry. TX-130 Fighter Tank The IFT-X, or Saber Class TX-130 Fighter Tank is said to be used only by high-ranking Clone troopers and Jedi Knights. It is equipped with missile launchers, laser cannons and a beam cannon on the top of the tank. This tank has red markings and repulsorlift engines. It was used early in The Clone Wars, and was replaced later by the Imperial IFT-T Hover Tank model. This vehicle appeared in Star Wars: The Clone Wars, Star Wars: Battlefront and Star Wars: Battlefront II. TX-130T Fighter Tank The TX-130T Fighter Tank is an upgraded version of the TX-130S (see above), used by the Galactic Empire. It is very similar in appearance to the TX-130S, aside from its color scheme, which is drab grey instead of the TX-130S's dark red and white. TX-203 Advanced Scout Tank During the rise of the Galactic Empire, the need for a tank with more firepower and more cargo/crew capacity than the existing TX-130T resulted in the TX-203. Often deployed for longer durations than the fighter tank, the TX-203 was used primarily in the search for rebel occupation in the outer rim territories. The newly formed Rebel legion did not have the resources to heavily fortify the entry points to their bases, so they relied on camouflaged entrances to hide their location. As soon as the recon squad would locate the hidden entrance, the TX-203 would assault the entry point with its side mounted turbo-lasers, often sealing the rebels in their base. The squad would then call in heavy reinforcements, which included modified mining equipment and seismic tanks to finish the attack. Wookiee flying catamaran Wookiee flying catamarans appear in Revenge of the Sith. They were originally conceived as strictly water vehicles. The addition of a rotor came late in production; some printed works do not depict this component. Wookiee ornithopter Wookiee ornithopters appear in Revenge of the Sith. The craft was originally known as the "dragonfly helicopter". Although mostly depicted through computer-generated imagery, a full-size mockup of the gunner's seat was created for a closeup of the tail gunner. World Devastator World Devastators were gigantic machines with strong tractor beams attached to them, employed by a resurrected Emperor Palpatine. References Category:Star Wars ground vehicles Vehicles